


the syrup fic™

by starrypeach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (not sponsored), Bottom Yuuri, LMAO CAN U IMAGINE WAFFLE HOUSE SPONSERING THIS, M/M, Syrup, Top Viktor, Waffle House, Yuuri is a cinnamon bun, always use protection, ass eating, but still use protection, gobble gobble that ass, i cant belive i wrote this w my own hands, i made this close to thanksgiving so, im sorry mom, maple syrup, syrup fetish i guess, the term “Waffle Whore” is used, they're not good role models, this is just crack yall, yuuri aint gonna get pregnant this aint no A/B/O shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypeach/pseuds/starrypeach
Summary: im sorry mom





	the syrup fic™

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taezilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taezilla/gifts).



> it used to say Biktor with the B emoji but fucking archive won’t let me put emojis so here we are

It was 11:00 on a Saturday night and fucking nobody was in the Waffle House™ Viktor sat there and he was being super gay n shit. THEN YUuri walked in. Viktor’s gay levels intensified. He then slinked up to the pure organic no gmo gluten free cinnamon roll that is yuuri. Viktor wanted sum fuk. Viktor got sum fuk. 

He started fucking Yuuri over one of the tables. Yuuri moaned like a fookin Waffle Whore™. Viktor started to pour syRUP INTO YUURI’S ASS LIKE SOME WEIRD WET DREAM. Viktor started to eat and licc the syrup out of Yuuri’s *tight* ass. Viktor removed his eat hole from yuuri’s dripping ass. Viktor started to unbuckle his pants to fucc his cocc into Yuuri. 

“bih what about the fuccign condom”

Viktor stared at him, contemplating if the lil cinnamon bun was being serious.  
Viktor concluded that he was.

“I literally just ate your enTIRE ass out dude”`

“...”

“...”  
“Shit u right”

Viktor stuck his erect cock right into yuuri’s syrup filled ass. 

“hoLY FUCK”

The Asian cinnamon bun screamed as Viktor’s cocc penetrated his soul. Viktor started thrusting at an alarming pace. Viktor Nutted™ inside yuuri, then Yuuri came. Syrup and cum sloshed around on their clothes and everything around them.  
“Well fuk” Viktor said.

 

 

im sorry mom

**Author's Note:**

> r u happy now vivian


End file.
